99 Bottles well not quite 99, but update
by Beth Ashkevron
Summary: Relena's Eighteen & her friends are determined to give her the time of her life...I got enough reviews to update, so I have... Its a really bad update, but I edited some of what was there to begin with, so the spelling and stuffs right. Hope y'all like it


1. little black dog appears * Beth wanted me to tell you all that she  
doesn't own Gundam Wing, much to her dismay, and that she's just  
borrowing the characters. Also, this chapter is really only rated PG, but  
in some of the next chapters it will eventually become R, so puppies  
beware. Also, you might see yaoi or yuri, but Beth hasn't decided who  
she's going to pair Quatre or Trowa with. Maybe if you review for her,  
you might convince her of who to use... * dog starts to fade, then seems  
to remember something * Oops, sorry, I forgot to apologize for how OOC  
Heero and some of the others get. Oh, and it's decided now. You'll see  
some yuri, but no yaoi, and I think this is just going to be one chapter,  
so puppies beware- it * will * be a lemon. That means it will have mature  
contents- in other words, it's rated R- in movie terms anyway.* dog  
disappears in a cloud of smoke *  
  
~***~  
  
Relena clutched at one of Hilde's arms, and one of Noin's, her eyes  
straining to see through the fabric of the blindfold.  
  
"Where in Haven's name are you two pranksters taking me?" She asked,  
exasperated.  
  
"You'll see." Noin replied, cheerfully, "Don't worry, it's for your  
birthday, so you'll like it."  
  
"Once she's gotten used to it, anyway." Hilde said, laughing.  
  
"Hilde!" Noin gave an incredulous yelp. "Behave yourself!"  
  
Several minutes (and near falls) later, Noin pronounced, "We're here,  
let's take this off."  
  
She removed Relena's blindfold, allowing the startled girl to see the  
entrance of a nightclub. Relena stiffened, and started struggling,  
  
"Oh no! No, no, you're not going to make me go in there! This is the sort  
of thing that could loose me my job!"  
  
"Relax, Jousan." A new voice spoke from the shadows, and a man with a  
long chestnut braid stepped into the light.  
  
"Duo! I should have known! You and Hilde. I swear!" Relena gasped, and  
reluctantly let herself be led towards the door. At the door, Hilde,  
Noin, and Duo showed enough passes to get all four of them in.  
  
Once through the door, Noin and Hilde steered Relena to the back of the  
club. Relena noticed that there weren't very many people in the club, and  
she thought that was quite unusual.  
  
"Noin?" She asked, "Where is everybody? I thought that clubs were usually  
full."  
  
Hilde laughed, while Noin explained, "It's a bit early yet. We came early  
on purpose so that we could get you ready, seeing as your work clothes  
are unlikely to be comfortable in this environment."  
  
"Oh dear." Relena looked a little scared as she noticed Dorothy,  
Catherine, Lady Une, Sally, and another girl she hadn't met all standing  
together in the doorway of the back room. "Should I be worried?"  
  
"Why, yes, Miss Relena, I do believe you should." Dorothy said, smirking.  
Relena noticed that everyone but Hilde, Noin and herself were dressed to  
kill. Dorothy was garbed in tight blue leather pants, and a loose blue  
silk tee-shirt. Her eye shadow was a light shade of sky blue, and she had  
blue glitters all over her. Her hair was loose, and she seemed to have  
lost the signature fork in her eyebrows. Her shoes were tiny blue high  
heels.  
  
"Well. Nice to see you, too, Miss. Catalonia." Relena grinned, "I like  
the new eyebrows."  
  
Dorothy had the grace to blush, and raised her hand to feel one of them.  
"Lady Une was kind enough to help me with them."  
  
Everyone stifled giggles, and Relena continued, "It is a pleasure to see  
all of you; Miss Bloom, Miss Po, Lady Une, but I believe that I have yet  
to meet the young lady in the corner."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Peacecraft." The woman smiled, "I am Middi Une."  
Middi had shoulder-length wavy light blonde hair that was interspersed  
with sparkles, and her eyes were green. Her eye shadow was emerald, and  
she wore a short green-jean miniskirt with a tight green leather tank  
top. She also wore green leather boots, tall enough to hide most of her  
legs.  
  
Relena noticed that Catherine had gone all out as well, and was wearing a  
mid-thigh length dark sage green dress, and matching high heels. Her hair  
had grown, and was pinned up in tight auburn coils atop her head. She  
seemed to have skipped the glitter idea, but was wearing sage eye shadow,  
and pale orange lipstick  
  
Sally had dressed completely different from her usual ulitarian style  
uniforms, and had taken a sleeveless knee-length black dress with a high  
collar, and a bright red dragon embroidered on the front. The dress had a  
low back, and the seams were lined in red. Her black high heel sandals  
looked great, but Relena was sure that they had to be very uncomfortable.  
Sally had let her wavy hair down, and it waved down to her waist. She had  
black eye shadow on, and bright red lipstick graced her lips.  
  
Lady Une had even gotten rid of her uniforms and suits to don a short  
bright red dress. Her hair was also down, and her makeup consisted of  
bright red lipstick, pale reddish eye shadow, and just a touch of rouge.  
She was wearing a pair of red high heels, and she looked more relaxed  
than she had in years, with her hair pulled up on top of her head in one  
large braided coil.  
  
"Come, Miss Relena." Sally said encouragingly, "If I can look good, then  
you can look outstanding."  
  
Hilde and Noin pushed Relena through the door, and everyone else trailed  
in behind them. Sally and Hilde took over the job of finding Relena  
something to wear, while Noin and Lady Une decided o what to do with her  
hair. Dorothy dove into the chore of finding a pair of shoes to match  
with the clothing Sally and Hilde had found. Catherine and Middi talked  
about what sort of makeup they aught to use.  
  
When everyone had finished fussing over her, Relena was garbed in a short  
black leather miniskirt, a dark Prussian blue silk shirt, a leather  
jacket, and a pair of ankle-high black high-heeled leather boots. Half of  
her hair was drawn back in a half bun, while the rest was left loose, and  
was lightly waved. Her eye shadow was a faint hint of sparkles, and her  
cheeks were also lightly dusted with sparkles. Her lips were lightly  
coated with a pale pink lip gloss.  
  
When Catherine handed her a mirror, and she looked at their handiwork,  
Relena gasped, and asked in a very quiet voice, "Is that me?"  
  
Lady Une laughed, and said, "But of course it is, Miss Relena. Now you  
have to help us get Noin and Hilde ready.  
  
"Oh, Duo would love me even if I went out there wearing an old sack!"  
Hilde laughed, "In fact, he'd probably be turned on by that."  
  
"Why don't you try it, then?" Sally asked, with a devilish look on her  
face. "We do have plenty of sacks hanging around!"  
  
Hilde looked surprised, and a little doubtful. Relena watched her squirm  
for a few seconds, then decided to rescue her, saying, "Well. Maybe next  
time- when it * isn't * my birthday. Today, I want everyone to look their  
best!"  
  
They finally ended up with Noin wearing a short dark blue miniskirt, a  
black tank top, and a pair of dark blue high-heels. Her makeup consisted  
of light blue eye shadow, and bronze lipstick. Hilde ended up in a light  
lavender leather tube top, a dark purple knee-length gauze layered skirt.  
Her shoes were a pair of tiny lavender heeled sandals. Here eyes were  
dusted with pale purple, and her lipstick was a simple clear gloss.  
  
They all looked at one another and smiled, complimenting each other. Lady  
Une looked at the clock, and said, "Well, it looks like it's our time to  
make a big entrance."  
  
Relena looked a little reluctant, and Middi looked like she might bolt,  
but eventually the others just pulled them out of the room.  
  
They slipped out into the crowd in the middle of a song. The lights were  
dimmed, and people were dancing in a large empty square in the middle of  
the room. Dorothy headed to the bar to get them drinks, while Hilde  
disappeared to find Duo and the other guys. Noin led Relena and Middi to  
the table where Milliardo was sitting. Lady Une and Sally found a table  
right next to the one which Relena's older brother had procured, and they  
dragged it up to the other one.  
  
"Hello, Milliardo." Relena greeted her brother, with a wide smile.  
  
"Happy birthday." He replied disconsolately.  
  
"What's wrong, Zechs?" Noin asked with mock concern. "Loosing the little  
sister you never had?"  
  
The man turned to glare at his best friend, but when he saw what she  
looked like, his mouth dropped, and he dropped the wine glass he'd been  
holding. It shattered on the table, and sprayed his white jacket with  
dark red wine. He blinked several times, and stood up with a curse. He  
was garbed in dark blue jeans, a sheer white button-down shirt, and the  
now speckled white jacket.  
  
Noin laughed, and pulled up a chair next to him. Relena grinned, and sat  
on her brother's other side. Middi sat across from Noin, and Lady Une sat  
next to her, with Sally sitting across from Lady Une, and next to Noin.  
  
"Hey, Ladies." Duo drawled from behind Relena, who jumped.  
  
"Oh! Hello again, Duo." She said, laughing at his attempt at suavity.  
  
"Hello, Jousan." Duo replied. Relena noticed that he had changed from  
earlier, and was now wearing a dark purple version of Zechs' shirt, a  
black leather jacket, and black jeans. Hilde was attached to his arm, and  
was grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Hello, Maxwell." Sally greeted him with a faint grin.  
  
"Hi." Middi said, trying to shrink into her seat.  
  
"Hello Duo." Lady Une commented, "I see you haven't changed much."  
  
"Hullo again Duo." Noin said, not looking up from Zechs' jacket, which  
she had been given to "fix".  
  
"Well. Looks like I'm going to have to go fetch more drinks." Dorothy  
sighed, as she appeared behind Lady Une. She handed everyone a drink, and  
disappeared again, heading back to the bar.  
  
"Hello Miss Relena." Quatre said from Duo's other side. "Happy birthday."  
He grinned, glancing at Catherine, and vaguely gesturing a greeting. He  
was garbed in faded blue jeans, and a half-open white button-down shirt.  
  
"Greetings, Onna." Wufei said, as Quatre went to say hello to the other  
members of the table.  
  
"Hello, Master Chang." Relena replied, as Wufei slid into the empty seat  
next to Sally. "My! Everyone's here!!" She whispered to her brother, who  
just glared at the shadows behind Duo and Hilde.  
  
"Say, Duo." Hilde looked at her date, with a determined look, "You wanna  
go dance?"  
  
Duo's face lit up, and he nodded, dragging her out through the crowd to  
the dance floor. By now, the only ones of the Gundam pilots that weren't  
sitting at their table were Duo (who was dancing), Trowa, and Heero.  
  
Relena sighed when she realized that no one else was going to show. She  
started sipping at her lemonade disconsolately. Sally and Wufei were  
arguing, Noin and Zechs were discussing a game of chess, Catherine and  
Quatre were talking about the weather, and Lady Une and Middi were  
talking about the possibility that they might be related. So, Relena  
couldn't do anything but sip at the lemonade, which (unbeknownst to her)  
had been spiked by Dorothy on Duo's instructions. Dorothy came back with  
the extra drinks, and noticed that Relena's glass was empty. She smiled,  
and replaced the empty glass with a full one that she had brought "just  
in case" someone had finished theirs. Dorothy then went to sit with Lady  
Une and Middi, where she eventually convinced the two to get up and  
dance. She led the two others to the floor, where she let Middi find an  
open spot and dance on her own. Dorothy then began to sidle up to Lady  
Une, who looked surprised, but started dancing with her. Obviously,  
Relena hadn't been the only one drinking spiked liquid.  
  
Quatre eventually turned bright red, and asked Catherine, "Would you care  
to dance?"  
  
"Certainly!" She smiled, "I've been waiting for you to ask. I was  
beginning to think you never would, and I'd have to be the one to ask *  
you *!" She then pulled the blushing Quatre onto the dance floor. Sally  
eventually challenged Wufei into dancing, too, and the two of * them *  
stormed onto the floor. Noin became sick of watching Zechs try to drink  
himself into the floor, and pulled him off to dance.  
  
Relena was then left sitting at the table alone. She sighed, and sipped  
at her spiked lemonade. She eventually convinced herself that dancing  
alone couldn't be worse than sitting there feeling sorry for herself. She  
got up, and walked determinedly to the floor, and was soon dipping and  
swaying to the beat with the best of them. The beat of the song was  
pounding in her veins, and her head felt very light, so she started  
getting more and more daring. The people around her stopped dancing and  
turned to watch her, cheering her on. Duo whistled from somewhere in the  
crowd, and someone gave a catcall. Relena only vaguely heard them, as she  
continued.  
  
Suddenly she felt someone's presence behind her, but she stubbornly  
refused to turn around. She felt the person's hands gently rest on her  
hips, as he moved with her. He pulled her closer, and Relena ground  
backwards, her eyes closed. She vaguely wondered why she felt so  
comfortable with a complete stranger. Maybe she'd met the person before.  
Shivers went through her as the stranger's hand brushed the hemline of  
her shirt. She opened her eyes, as someone whispered in her ear, "Happy  
birthday, Relena."  
  
She stiffened slightly. She would recognize that monotone voice anywhere.  
"Heero." She relaxed again, leaning back against him, "You came. I  
thought you wouldn't."  
  
"I wasn't going to." He replied simply, "I was just supposed to guard  
this place."  
  
"Then why.?" Relena stopped dancing, turning to look up into his dark  
eyes, and gasped as she saw that he wasn't wearing his usual spandex and  
tank top. A thin sheer black button-down was half hidden by a Prussian  
blue leather jacket, and a pair of tight-fitting black leather pants had  
Relena staring. She unconsciously licked her lips, trying not to stare,  
and failing miserably. Heero smirked, and answered her unspoken question,  
"I had to blend in, and spandex wouldn't have cut it."  
  
She looked into his eyes, and noticed that he was also slightly drunk.  
"You're drunk, aren't you?" She accused.  
  
"A bit, yes." He replied, they were now on the edge of the floor, and the  
crowd had long since gotten bored. "But then- so are you."  
  
"But I only had lemonade!" She exclaimed, realizing that he was right.  
  
"Dorothy gave you the drink right?" Heero asked, and when she nodded, he  
said, "She's the master of spiking drinks. How do you think she got Lady  
Une to dance with her- like * that *?" Indicating the two dancing in a  
corner, each one warring to get their hands further beneath the other's  
clothing.  
  
Relena looked surprised, then started laughing, "Well. Who would have  
thought?"  
  
"Would you like to go sit down?" Heero asked quietly. Relena shook her  
head,  
  
"I'd rather finish that dance we started."  
  
~***~  
  
*Beth appears, and says, "Well? What do you think? Good? Bad? Let me  
know, and I'll continue it. This'll be my first lemon, so please be gentle in reviewing. and if any of my friends are reading this. go away-  
none of you want to read this kind of stuff. It's not your style, and I don't want to be responsible for deflowering your virgin eyes." She looks  
terribly upset at this prospect, and turns slightly red before  
disappearing in a cloud of dark smoke.*  
  
~***~  
  
"You sure about that? Heero asked, with a smirk. "Your friends seem to be  
just about ready to do something sneaky. Just look, Dorothy and Lady Une  
have extracted themselves from one another long enough to sit down. And  
Duo and Hilde are whispering, and your brother and sister-in-law are  
nowhere to be found."  
  
Relena nodded, and asked, "You want to come to the table with me? To  
find out what their evil plan is, I mean."  
  
He smiled faintly, and shook his head. "I'm off now, but I will see you  
later."  
  
Relena looked a little upset, but kissed him gently on the cheek before  
rushing off through the crowd, her cheeks bright pink. 


End file.
